A good sound
by Bloodykiss147
Summary: I made it for a friend but thought you may like it Draco can never lose Harry rated T because I said so


disclaimer: I don't own Harry I'm just using them for my twisted fantasy

Made this for a friend for Christmas and just remembered it and thought to upload it

read & review please

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Wandering the halls of Hogwarts is more entertaining then staying in the dungeon. I walked around the back halls so not to run into the legend boy and his two sidekicks ginger and mud blood. I sadly have had trouble the last few weeks I'm always running into one of the three. I walked to the nearest window there were many stars out tonight I thought to myself.

I heard faint footsteps coming from the hall to the left of me. I turned to run but I guess I didn't notice I was standing in a corner "damn" I whispered. I got down low hoping in the dark corner I wouldn't be seen. The steps sounded as if the person was only a few feet away, with the light from the moon I should see the person but I don't. A long list of swear screamed in my head I knew who it had to be. "Why are you in a corner, did I scare you?" I could hear Harry's voice next to my ear. "I thought you were a teacher" I said calmly as I stood. "So hiding in a corner helps to not get caught?" I sighed angrily and started to walk away.

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing here" I turned he was right I did want to know a little. "Well tell me you seem to really want to" I felt a hard tug on my arm I felt my feet fall from under me but I never hit the floor. Harry caught me before I fell "I knew I could make you fall head over heels for me, but not this literally." He laughed "oh shut it Potter" I stood back up and started trying to leave again. Harry still had his hand tightly around me wrist. I was starting to get annoyed first he mocks me then he's saying really bad jokes. 'Wait' I swear you could see horns on my head. I turned to Harry "Harry your so right me acting like I hate you when the truth is I really like you" his face went from amused to shock. What can I say I'm a great actor but I wasn't finished I leaned and press my lips to his. After the quick peck on the lips I walked away feeling like I had won.

He didn't bother me the next few days if we bumped into each other he would turn and run off. I felt strange I know I should feel happy I found away to get Potter off my back but I miss something. I walked the halls I didn't feel like heading to eat dinner. I knew I was really hoping to find Harry as mushy as it sounded. "Harry you seem out of it lately" god am I always right. Harry followed by Ron and Hermione came around the corner as soon as he saw me he tried to turn and leave. "Potter I need to have a word with you" I walked towards him, "leave me alone Malfoy" I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started pulling him towards an empty hall. "Don't follow" I yelled back to Harry's two very confused friends.

"Ok what do you want?" I'm not sure "I… I don't know" I whispered. We stood in silence for awhile "listen about the other day" I said to break the silence. "I'm sorry I was only trying to keep you away I never meant to kiss you" I said quickly. I saw in his eyes a glimpse of sadness "oh then why did you do it" I was straining to hear him. "I guess I was just lost in the moment" he was going to leave and I still felt there was something missing. "Damn it why" I yelled Harry turned to me he was very confused. "Are you going insane over one little kiss?" "yeah I might be. I thought I wanted to get rid of you but I don't know anymore I keep thinking about you I want it to stop." I spoke with out thinking

Harry laughed, "don't laugh at me Potter!" I was visibly upset with his reaction. "Sorry but I as girly as it sounds I feel the same" He blushed. "What are we going to do now" I asked, "finish were we left off" we both smiled. It was awkward at first but when our lips met I felt like I found what I was looking for. His lips were chapped but warm I felt his tongue graze the bottom of my lip. I was hesitant to open my mouth I knew he could tell so he backed away. "If you don't want to then just tell me." I looked at the floor why am I so nervous "what the hell I want it and I will get it" I said to myself. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his towards me.

I bit his lip he understood, are tongues fought for dominance I won of course. I explored ever part of his mouth he stepped back trying to breath so I let him go. "You're bipolar" He laughed, "no I'm controlling" I laughed with him. "Well Christmas break is next week do you want to wait after the holidays to tell people or…" I didn't let him finish I wanted to kiss him so bad and like I said I get what I want. "I don't think we need to worry about that" I pointed behind him. Turning to see Hermione giggling and Ron had the face of someone who is now scarred for life. Harry blushed and tried to explain failing miserably I stepped in "well I'm guessing you have no problem with this Granger and… um Wesley are you ok?" I was trying not to laugh he was like a deer in headlights. "I bloody fine other then I just watched my friend kiss his enemy" Ron was getting hysterical. "Calm down Ron" Hermione said as she dragged Ron out and down the hall "she's fine with it I'll have to talk with Ron." Harry jumped on my back "just because we're together doesn't mean you can jump on me" I yelled. "Together" Harry repeated I looked at him "I like the sound of that" his pecked me on the cheek and ran off after his friends. I held my hand to my cheek "together" I smiled, He's right it does have a good sound. I kept smiling and walked back to my room, the word repeating in my head.


End file.
